Big Sister
by SydneyAnneVaughn
Summary: Part 2 of the Sisters series. Nadia talks about having Sydney as a big sister.


Big Sister 

**By: **Eva Marie Rayne

**Rating: **G

**POV: **Nadia

**Ship: **none

**Background: **slightly AU; everything else explained in the story.

**Summary: **Nadia reflects on her life with her big sister Sydney.

She was my big sister. She was the oldest of the family and our dad's favourite little girl. She was 4 years old when I was born, but she never envied me in the least when I held Mom or Dad's attention.

Sydney Anne Bristow had that beautiful brown hair and brown eyes that were characteristic of all the women of the family. She was almost the spitting image of her mother and her father when she was born.

Sydney grew up so quickly by my side, but she was always my big sister. Every step of the way, she was still the one to clean up my scraped knees, ward off bullies, and remind me about the true nature of boys.

By the end of middle school, we were inseparable. We visited Aunt Katya in Russia over Spring Break, and spent all summer at the mall looking for clothes and cute boys. We spent every waking moment of those summers together because I knew that eventually, Sydney would graduate from highschool and move away to college. I never wanted her to leave, but I always knew it was for the best.

Sydney graduated in the top 25 of her highschool class when I was in the 8th grade. Once I saw her after the ceremony, I hugged her and refused to let go. I was afraid that my big sister would go away and I'd never see her again. She saw the doubt in my eyes, and reminded me of the promise she made when I was in the 1st grade: she would never leave me for anyone or anything in the world.

She kept that promise to me by going to nearby UCLA while I was attending highschool. I was on the honor roll, and doing everything I could to live up to the standard my big sister set for me. About 4 months into my freshman year, I found out my sister was joining the CIA. She said she never could tell me any more than that, but I trusted her because I knew she had a good head on her shoulders.

I graduated from highschool with honors and a full scholarship to USC. I was getting my bachelor's degree while my big sister was saving the world as part of the CIA. She'd already gotten her college degree, so she helped me out with my classes when she could. Once I got my bachelor's degree, I decided to take after my big sister, so I joined the Argentine Intelligence Agency. I missed Sydney so, but I knew this would be a great step into making me the person my sister had become.

We sent letters at least 3 times or more a month, and I was well on my way to bringing down organizations in Argentina. Sydney was so proud of me, and I was just a proud of myself. My sister was working within the CIA on something, but she couldn't tell me any of the details. She just told me that she was working on a huge operation to bring down a multinational terrorist organization, and she couldn't wait to be done.

After 2 years, Sydney invited me to come back to the States and work with her at the CIA. I agreed happily and immediately flew back to L.A. When I arrived, she met me with open arms and an even bigger open heart. It was the first time we'd seen each other in almost 3 years, and I was eager to tell her about everything I'd done in Argentina.

I finally learned the truth about her first 7 years in the "CIA", but I was angrier with our father than Sydney because I knew she had no clue of their true affiliations. She seemed happy that I wasn't angry with her, but I couldn't be. I just thought about how I would be if I learned that I was working for an agency against the CIA without my knowledge. My big sister showed me around LA, which changed a lot since I left, and she told me what to expect from working at the CIA.

I felt so scared on my first day, but I fit in quickly. In my first briefing, I became part of Sydney's little extended family, and I told Kendall that he needed to get his facts straight. I had to thank my lucky stars that my first briefing had to do with something I dealt with in Argentina. Sydney's boyfriend, Michael, really liked me, and I could see Eric giving me looks across the table. I felt like a lucky girl.

We worked on several operations over the next couple of years before we got a house together. I started seeing Eric, so we went on double dates with Michael & Sydney every weekend.

There was a big change of command at the CIA, and Sydney & I were invited to join a real black-ops group, later called APO. We were under the direction of the one man Sydney hated more than anyone – Arvin Sloane. She told me all about him, and I was none too happy to be working with such a monstrous person. I was glad to be so headstrong, because Sydney said my Derevko attitude got me out of quite a few tight spots.

Then, the time finally came in my life that my big sister had to go off on her own: She and Michael got married. She didn't move very far away, and I was her maid of honor. We continued working at APO until she was pregnant with her first child.

When Sydney was 5 months pregnant, I decided that it was time to settle down, and I married Eric. My big sister was the maid of honor at my wedding and I was so happy to see my life finally becoming something like the fairy tale I'd dreamed of since I was a little girl.

My big sister and I are both now in separate places, but we still see each other every day. I'm 7 months pregnant with my first baby, and Sydney & Michael are raising their little 18 month-old baby girl, Elissa. She was still the one to clean up my scraped knees and ward off bullies, but boys weren't as bad by the time we grew up. Sometimes they make the best husbands ever and the best person to spend the rest of your life with (besides your little sister, of course). I look at her every day and see the beautiful woman she's become, but she's still my big sister. She always has been, and she always will be.

PM LIST:

oooRevesDouxooo

JuliaSark05

Aliasmylife26

Sydney A Vaughn

Sydneyaliasvaughn

Texasalias2004

Aliasrocks87

Maddy28

KAliasGirl

Sydneymicheal

Nancy O

Aliasobsessed89


End file.
